Touch of Your Lips
by Moonlight Remedy
Summary: Pre-Eclipse. When Edward left, Bella was left alone. How does she cope? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: pulls out my birth certificate Nope. It doesn't say Stephenie Meyer. Guess that means I'm not her. So it doesn't belong to me...darn...

Remedy: I wrote this from around 2 am to 3:43 am. I was going to sleep, when all of a sudden I got this idea for a one-shot. Lines of the story came to me. My writing instinct came over and so I grabbed my laptop and wrote. So yeah, I'm a bit tired now...The inspiration for the story is a song I had been listening that day called "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. It's a piano piece.

Touch of Your Lips

When I awoke, I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to face another heart wrenching, miserable, raining day. I felt like crap. I didn't want to face another day without _him._ Ever since _he_ left, I'd been a zombie. Not really comprehending what was going on around me. Mouths would move, but no words would come out. I wouldn't make real conversation. I stopped reading. I felt like dying. I wasn't suicidal though. I just wanted to escape from all the emotions, from the people who tried to make things better, from this cruel world. But, I couldn't do that do Charlie. Besides, I promised _him_ that I would do anything stupid or reckless. I had the face the days as they came.

I groaned as I rolled over, pressing my face against the pillow. Silent tears rolled down my face as a sudden image of _his_ face come into my mind. I refused to say his name for it only brought more sorrow to me. I tried to block the picture but it was no use. The clearness of his topaz eyes, the crookedness of his smile, his bronze hair. It was too much for me. I burst out into sobs, the pillow covering up the sound. I couldn't do this. But, then I thought of the one person that I had to get up every morning for. Charlie.

The weather outside reassembled how I felt. Miserable, sad and depressed. It was like it was mimicking my emotions. I had poor balance as I got out of bed. I tripped my way over to my dresser to get clothes once I had taken a shower. I wasn't really paying attention to what I grabbed. I turned to go to bathroom when my foot caught on one of the floor boards and fell. I don't know why I expected someone to catch me. No had one in the last couples of weeks. So, when I hit the floor, a sharp, sudden pain shot threw my body. I bit my lip to shut off the scream what would have come out.

I gently got up and turned to inspect the cause of my fall. It was a loose floor board whose screw was coming out. It looked like someone had once uplifted the board. Curiously got the better of me. I placed my fingers carefully under the wood, pushing it up. It took a few tries but it finally popped up. What I saw made my breath stop short.

Edward's face was staring at me.

A new batch of tears cascaded down my cheeks. I placed my hand into the hole and picked up the picture. It was the one from my birthday. His bright smile filled the picture, his eyes shining. I turned it over and on the back read, in my handwriting was:

September 13 Edward Cullen

I turned it back over. My fingers gently stroked his face. Oh, how I miss his touch. I set the picture next to me and put my hand back inside the hole. Up came a C.D. case. The case was clear so I was able to read _his_ perfect handwriting on the C.D that read:

Bella's Lullaby

My tears cocked up. I set it aside next to the picture and went to see if there was anything else. There were also the tickets from my birthday that Esme and Carlisle had given me. I looked at my newfound treasures. I couldn't believe it. He said that it would be like ne never existed. Having his picture and the lullaby that he composed for me wasn't going to help.

I stared at the C.D. It'd been so long since I'd heard my lullaby. I knew that if I listened to it, it would only make me feel worse. As if it possible to feel worse then now. I opened the case and placed the C.D. into the C.D. player. I pressed play. Almost immediately, my lullaby was sounded out through out my room. The sound of _his_ piano was so profound that I collapsed onto my bed crying my heart out.

"_Why_ did you leave me?! Why? _Why? WHY?!_" I half screamed half muttered into the pillow. But I knew the answer to my question. Why did he leave me? Because he never loved me. It was all an act. A show he put on and I had foolishly fallen for it. He never cared for me. He never wanted me. It never made sense for him to love me. A Greek god to love a mortal, a vampire to love a human.

The music was slightly audible over the sounds of my tears. I couldn't handle today. Not after the picture and the music. I should have never listened it to. It was a good thing Charlie had gone on a fishing trip this weekend or else I would have really had scared him.

I was exhausted from all the crying so I fell asleep crying, listening to my lullaby. I wasn't sure how long I had slept but when I awake I felt a presence in my room. Maybe Charlie came back early to check on me. I noticed the music was still playing and that brought memories of this morning. I groaned and threw the covers over my head.

"I should have never had left you." I froze under the covers. No matter how long I live, I would _never_ forget that velvet voice. Even if I tried.

I must be dreaming. There was no way _he_ could be in my room. He had left. He left and he isn't coming back. I tried telling myself this and I pulled the covers away from my face. There, sitting in the rocker chair was none other then man the broke my heart. I quickly pulled back the covers. He must have run over because the next second the cover was being pulled away and I saw his face leaning over me. I must be dreaming.

"Please don't cover your face. Going weeks without seeing it is too long for me." Yup, I'm dreaming. The Edward that left me would never say that. I gasp. I said his name.

"You're not real," I whispered.

"Well, technically I'm not to most people. They don't believe vampires exist."

I shook my head. "I'm dreaming. You're not really here. I'm still asleep and I wake up, find that this has all been a dream. The loose floor board, the C.D., everything." His smile was sad.

"Bella, I'm really here and I should have never had left you. If I knew it would caused this much pain to the both of us, I would have never have left. I owe you an apology. You don't even have to accept it."

I was still shaking my head. "You left for good reason. You didn't love you and you shouldn't be forced to stay if you don't love them. I understand as much I don't want too." He was shaking his head now.

"That's the thing Bella. I lied. I left so you have lead a happy, normal human life without me interfering. I have always loved you. I saw the danger I was putting you in when you were with me. I left to protect you. I loved you then and I still love you." The truth was in his eyes. There was no denying it. He did lie the day in the forest. He still loved me. Did I still love him? Yes, I did. I always have.

"If you left to protect me, why did you come back?"

"I told Alice to leave you alone, but she had a vision she couldn't stop this morning. I was there when she had it. It was you finding the C.D. and playing it. I couldn't stand seeing you so depressed. I had to come back to fix things up. I was just as miserable as you were. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I didn't listen to music, didn't play. All I did was think of you. I thought of your face." He closed he eyes. "I thought of your smile that light up your face. I missed seeing you blush over the simplest things." He brought he hand and stroked my cheek. Blood rushed to my cheeks. He smiled, he eyes still closed. "I thought of those brown eyes that always seemed to be thinking of something. I missed the sound of your voice but most of all. I missed your touch." He was holding my hands in his now. "I missed the fell of your hands in mine, the feel of your body next to mine you when slept but the touch I missed most of all..." He opened his eyes. I was drawn into his eyes. I was dazzled once again. It had been so long...Before I knew it, Edward had pressed his lips to mine.

His cold, ice lips were just as there were before; soft and gentle on mine. I didn't know how much I yearned for him until he leaned in. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing him as close as our positions would allow. I was lying on my side, on the bed with Edward was kneeing on the floor near the side of the bed. Edward, without breaking the kiss, someone managed to get on top of me. He made it so I felt none of his weight. He knew I needed air so he broke the kiss. We were both left breathless. He rolled off of me and laid next to me. His lips were next to my ear. "The touch I missed most was the touch of your lips."

Moonlight Note: Oh my gosh. You readers have no idea how utterly shocked I was when I opened up my email this morning. I was expecting, well, nothing, really. Then I see that Remedy had sent this to me. My first thought: Oh, Crap… Yeah, I know that this seems mean, but that really was my reaction. In fact, it usually is. You see, dear readers, Remedy usually writes only a bit different from how she speaks. This often results in rough writing, the reason that she sends it to me. However, when I opened it up and read the first paragraph, like usual, I was shocked. I continued to read. This is honestly the best piece of writing that I have received from her (Well, maybe not, but off the top of my head). I read over it again only to patch up the one rough spot and a few typos. I hope that you enjoyed.

Remedy: gasp squeals You really like it Moonlight??? YAY! That's a first...I thought this would have been crap since I wrote this at 3 in the morning...Anyway, yeah...I hope you liked it...Moonlight apparently liked it. I personally don't really like it. I don't think it's all that...but, if Moonlight likes it I guess it has to be some what decent.


End file.
